


He's Straight I think

by alphaanna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, danny loves matt, everyone loves danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaanna/pseuds/alphaanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt looks upset and Danny needs to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Straight I think

Danny chewed on the end of his pen, watching the male on the other side of the library with half lidded eyes before standing up. He moved across the room with purpose before, rather forcefully, saying, "I give Matt. What is your issue?"  
Matt looks at him a little in shock but finally says "Nothing Danny, I'm alright just go back to studying"  
"That's not -" Danny gave a frustrated groan before flopping into the chair across from Matt. "I don't think I could study if I tried."  
"Danny, nothing's wrong I promise" Matt really hope that that sounded convincing. "Why don't I help you study?" Matt said to hopefully avoid the topic again  
Danny fumbled for the words, something that he didn't usually have an issue with considering he frequently had to tell Jackson off for the sake of the others ego not getting to large, before saying, "Have you ever liked someone so much that you can't concentrate on anything else when you know there's something wrong with them?"  
"I mean I guess, but whenever that happens to me, its always with someone that I could never be with, because they are too perfect for me, like I'm not good enough for them, you know?" He blurted out without really thinking about it hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.  
"I think your pretty awesome," he declared, trying to keep the affection out of his voice. He pursed his lips together before saying, "So logically, you've had a crush on the Prince of England because that's the only person I can think of that might be out of your league."  
"Stop you're going to make me blush! You obviously think very highly of me because I can think of a lot of people that are out of my league" he said trying to hide how much he's blushing. "You on the other hand, could get any guy you wanted, go for that crush man"  
Danny shook his head, "No I mean - I'm pretty awesome and all but the guy I like. He's...He's pretty straight."  
Matt looked at Danny with a curious look wanting to know who this guy way so he asks "Do I know the guy that stole your heart?"  
Danny thought about what to say before settling on a tiny laugh, "Yeah you know him pretty well."  
Matt tried to think of all the people he really knew well, "So, is he on the lacrosse team? It's not McCall right with those puppy dog eyes right?" he asked trying to hold back laughter  
Danny didn't want to give away that it was Matt who he liked but he couldn't say he liked McCall, Its Scott thats gross but who else would he like on the lacrosse team, so he go with "Yes he's on the lacrosse team and ew no I would never go for McCall, its Scott no just no."  
Matt just stared and stared at him trying to figure out who it was, it was McCall, it could't Jackson, thats his best friend and god no he could even think that it would be Greenburg because no, then he got it "It's Stiles isn't it!" He almost screamed and earned a "SHHH" for the Librarian.  
Danny just stared at him, "Are you kidding me? Stiles?! No Matt, it's not Stiles I could never, he has a boyfriend, so he is not extremely straight, come on!" Danny was babbling now but he couldn't stop.  
Matt thought about he people left and he could help but think about the fact that he has secretly had a crush on Danny for years now, in the smallest voice he could muster "Do you like me Danny?" Trying not to blush or look to hopeful he looked up at Danny who looked speechless. Instead of waiting for an answer we leaned across the table and place a very small kiss on Danny's lips. Then softly whispered "It's about time Danny, I've been waiting for you forever." All Danny could do was look at him and say "Will you be my boyfriend?" Matt couldn't help but giggle like a school girl and say "Of course you goon." Danny looked at Matt after what was probably the cutest kiss ever and blurted out "I need to go see Jackson." Matt just looked at him and tried not to laugh because Danny was probably the most adorable thing he's ever seen,"Thats okay Danny, Call me later?" Mat added because he really wanted Danny to be his boyfriend but didn't want to say it. Danny got up from the table they were sitting at and started walking away to only stop and turn around to walk back and kiss Matt. Right when Danny was out of the library he ran to call Jackson. "Danny, what's wrong?" Jackson had picked up after the first ring "Nothing is wrong Jackson!" Danny told him quickly Jackson rolled his eyes even though Danny couldn't see that, "then what's up?" Danny thought for a second on how to start but ended up going with, "Matt kissed me and I lied about to you about the crush and I think we might be boyfriends" he said so fast it almost gave Jackson whiplash. Jackson started laughing and said "Danny Im so happy for you, Matt seems like a great guy and all I want is for you to be happy cause you're my best best friend." Danny couldnt help but smile, "Thanks Jacks, you're my best friend too, and I am happy. I've gotta go Jacks" "Bye Danny and remember use protection" Jackson laughed as he hung up Happy, Danny thought to himself everything is going to be alright


End file.
